Tears in my eyes
by kiwi-messer
Summary: [SongFic] Danny is getting married. Lindsay's convinced he's marrying the wrong girl. DannyLindsay LindsayFlack DannyOC


Paying the price

(Don't forget about us)  
Don't baby, don't baby, don't let it go  
No baby, no baby, no baby no  
Don't baby, don't baby, don't let it go  
My baby boy... 

Lindsay stood in the church. It was decorated with white roses and ribbons on each pew. She had no idea why she was here. Charli didn't even like her but it was Danny's wedding. She couldn't miss that. Even if they'd pledged to just be friends. She stood next to Stella, the older woman squeezing her hand slightly. Only Stella knew what Danny truly meant to Lindsay but to express those feelings…….

Just let it die  
With no goodbyes  
Details don't matter  
We both paid the price  
Tears in my eyes  
You know sometimes  
It'd be like that baby

Lindsay let herself remember that fateful winters day. It was the day she confessed to Danny that she loved him too but could never hurt Flack, their affair had to end. She didn't want anyone to be hurt by this. That day that they stood knee deep in snow wrapped in each others arms kissing for last time. It wasn't until they finished that the sense of just how cold was dawned on her. Danny had attempted to live by her rules but on the night of his engagement party he had gotten drunk and told her that he didn't love Charli. That ever since their affair, she was the only woman for him. He had begged her to stop him from making the worst mistake of his life. She couldn't and here they were. He about to get married. She about to watch him. Not join him……

Now everytime I see you  
I pretend I'm fine  
When I wanna reach out to you  
But I turn and I walk and I let it ride  
Baby I must confess  
We were bigger than anything  
Remember us at our best   
And don't forget about

Late nights, playin' in the dark  
And wakin' up inside my arms  
Boy, you'll always be in my heart and  
I can see it in your eyes  
You still want it  
So don't forget about us

Lindsay knew it just wasn't the same with Flack. There was no passion, no sexual need. It just was. She knew she had to be with Danny again to ever fully be complete. But here it was. The bridal march- may as well have been Lindsay's funeral march. Charli came down the aisle. Her black hair swept up into a bun, with some curls falling free. Her sliver tiara was nestled in to get maximum impact. The dress was lovely too, but all Lindsay could think about was how it was so wrong. That it should have been Lindsay there. She looked at Danny. He was looking at Charli but she could see no love and tenderness in his gaze. Not like when he looked at her. She knew what needed to be done. and with tears rolling down her face, she would do it.

There's only one me and you  
And how we used to shine  
No matter what you go through  
We are one, that's a fact  
That you can't deny  
So baby we just can't let  
The fire pass us by  
Forever we'd both regret  
So don't forget about

Baby don't you, don't you forget about us

Don't baby, don't baby, don't let it go  
No baby, no baby, no baby no  
Don't baby, don't baby, don't let it go

When it's for real, it's forever  
So don't forget about us

"Is there anyone amongst us today who objects to this marriage?" The white robed man seemed to look directly at her. She stood. "I do" she said firmly. "Danny I love you, like I know you love me. Please don't do this. I know I was stupid to let you go. Neither of us can move on. It's you that completes me. Not Flack but you. Just as it's me that completes you not Charli."

He took a half step towards her, still uncertain.

"Darling, I love you and I can't sit here and watch you throw your life away on this trollop." With that she turned and tried to flee the church. His voice stopped her.

"Lindsay." In that one word everything she had wanted to hear, had needed to hear came to her. She turned and fled back into his arms. Or at least she tried to. Charli jumped in front of her screaming. The woman's green eyes were flashing as she leapt at Lindsay.

"My…. Danny….. Day…. Ruined….Slut." Incoherent things were spilling out as the taller woman grabbed her shoe bring it down on Lindsay's head. Lindsay was sure that this woman would kill her but he was there. Danny gently pulled her away while a pale Flack held Charli.

Flack looked at Lindsay. "Is that really how you feel?" Lindsay nodded, not feeling up to much else. "Well then. I wish the two of you luck." Lindsay just looked at him, her mouth hanging open.

"I love you Lindsay. I want you to be happy and if being happy means being with Danny, so be it." Lindsay could only stutter her thanks.

Charli wasn't so placid and it took Flack and Mac dragging her out threatening to press charges for assaulting a police officer. Lindsay and Danny stood in that little church in with their arms around each other in front of Danny's friends and family (Charli's having left after their daughter). Danny was stroking Lindsay's hair murmuring things that sounded a lot like "I'm sorry." it is here we leave them. Content for now in each others arms. But tomorrow is a new day in New York city. And who knows what will happen?

**a/n I own nothing. This is actually quite sad on reading it but I'm just glad that Danny got his girl. Pity it wasn't me but hehehe. I had to include Charli as bit of a crazy one because she just didn't seem to be one that stood around while her man was taken by another woman. I left it open for continuation but only if you guys want it. So let me know via reviews. Flames will be used to keep me warm, it's a cold winter this year. And check out some of my other work… there's plenty there. Also i just love this new Lindsay with a bit of spunk and personality not just a flacid bunny. **


End file.
